Of Heroes and New Detroit
by Netbug009
Summary: A collection of TF Animated one shots. T for safety More details inside.
1. Foghorns

Okay, here's the more details I promised.

I took up a challenge on LJ called Mission Insane. It's about 200 fics long. All TFA. While some fics for the challenge will be posted as new stories by themselves, doing that will all the fics I wrote may show to make my personal archive an even bigger mess than it is. So, consider kind of a "The rest of mission insane" thing, and possibly a story with few ficlets from other challenges too. I dunno. Fics will range greatly, but I will always warn for specific pairings or spoilers warnings before the individual ficlet, so no worries about that.

I hope you guys will enjoy this collection of one shots. Honest critique is always appreciated!

TEH GIANT BIG FIC-WIDE DISCLAIMER: I don't own TFA. Just a fan.

* * *

**Foghorns  
Spoilers: Along Came a Spider  
Pairings: Optimus/Blackarachnia**

Neither one could see the other side of the pathway.

He missed her. He was sorry. He was filled with nothing but remorse every time he saw her. He wanted to go back and change everything, and he would have given anything for that chance. To find she wasn't gone after all lifted him, until he realized she hated him. That tore him to shreds inside. Each time they met, it only got worse. 

She missed him. She hated running to him these days. She hated that she missed him. A part of her knew something wasn't right. A part of her knew that this was somehow not his fault. A part of her knew him better than that, but it wasn't a big enough part to break the barrier she had made. She wasn't sure she was willing to risk that anyway. She was a different person, living in a paradox of trusting those around her to never be trustworthy. It was dangerous to everything but her heart, which was all she cared about now. After all, it was the only part of her left that wasn't a monster. 

But she didn't want to live in this madness anymore.

Neither did he.

But the fog was just too thick.


	2. Who Looks Good in Ruby Slippers?

I did this for a friend of mine, and for the challenge, so hooray for the ability to kill two birds with one stone! Defiantly not my best work, but hopefully it's at least worth a chuckle.

* * *

**Who Looks Good in Ruby Slippers?**

Seeing how Sari was an expect at making herself look like she was crying, and that was consider good acting in organics, it hadn't been that big a surprise to anybody when Sari got the lead role in a community play of the Wizard of Oz.

"Fascinating," Prowl replied quietly while he listen to Sari explain exactly what a play was.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sari asked. Prowl simply nodded.

It wasn't cool for very long after that. It stopped being cool the moment Sari pulled Prowl in to "help him get a better understanding of an Earth custom". She would have asked Bee, who probably would have digged the spotlight, but with him still on the repair table after a... little (sure, little, let's pretend it was little) incident a week ago, Prowl was the easiest to trick into helping her.

Plus, he was the only one who was responsible to keep his obligation after she told him he'd have to be spray painted silver and wear a funnel on his head.


	3. All Figured Out

Spoilers for Along Came a Spider

Slight Blackarachnia/Optimus is you squint.

* * *

All Figured Out

By Netbug009

She hated living in shackles, but she loved how secure it was. There was no worry of trust being broken, because no trust was involved. It was quite simple, really. She didn't understand why so few people realized it. After all, you can't be broken if you already are.

But something inside called for more than that. "Let me out!" it would scream, and she would zap it with venom and hope that the stuff would take a miraculously long time to wear off.

Every time that part of her saw that spider go at her, she hated it more and more. To make matters worse, it never gave up. Those are the most annoying kinds of inner voices. But she manganed, simply putting it back down each time it sprung up.

"Don't stop me this time!"

Zap.

"I want to help you!"

Zap.

"You know that this isn't who you really are!"

Zap. Zap. Zap. Elita was always down on the first zap, but Blackarachnia figured she deserved more venom for that comment. Maybe it would keep her down longer too. Maybe it would even kill her. She hoped so. Or, at least, she thought she did. Yet, she wondered what would take Elita's place if she was gone.

"I wish you'd let him help us," Elita said quietly next time she woke up. What I would give to trade in those spider legs for a pair of wings."

Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap.

But still, she was right.


	4. Retired

**Retirement**

He was supposed to be retired, "supposed" and "to" being the keywords there.

He had served his time. He had done his job in the war. He had run to the opposite end of the government system to escape seeing any of it again. After all, a maintenance crew? Fighting deceptions? That's the kind of news you hear when somebody gets bored at the office and decides to pull a prank. That's the only time it's heard.

Yet, here he was. That world he had left chased him down and screamed "not on your life" pulling him back no matter how hard he tried to claw against the tide.

He was supposed to be retired, but your last chance at heroic opportunities doesn't come until your spark is pulled from your body, and no matter how hard he tried, Ratchet couldn't let those chances pass him by.


	5. Black Canvas

**Black Canvas **

Bulkhead loved Earth. He loved the humans (and their art!) but, even so, he really wanted to fly up in Teletran 1 again sometimes soon.

He missed space. He recalled the many times when he was up there, and he had nothing to do, so he'd turn off the gravity in his quarters. Suddenly, he was no longer the destructive giant, light as a feather, pretending he was flying across the Cybertronian skies back home. It was so free feeling, kind of like his art, but he was the paint. IF the ship wasn't going anywhere, he might head outside where there was a bigger canvas, and then he could really fly.

He didn't want to leave Earth for good. Ever. But nostalgia made him want to get as far away as possible if only for a moment. Who says most autobots can't fly?


	6. Clarity

** ATTENTION!**

Because TFA has been over for a while, and this compilation is TFA exclusive, I am going to stop warning for spoilers from this chapter on. I figured people have probably seen or heard how it ends at this point and saying "SPOILERS THROUGH THE END!" every chapter is going to drive me nuts. So, for the final time, spoilers through the end of the series.

** Clarity**

What was Prowl's drive these days?

It seemed like a silly question when he stepped outside, looking at the trees filled with birds and the flowers in colors be didn't know existed from the limits of his metallic world. Watching him, you almost wondered if Prowl could see the silence.

But something still felt empty.

If Prowl could see the silence of those moments alone, his optics were being bombarded by the chaos of this moment. The world that seemed so far below from Sumdac Tower, that world of unknown colors and birds was in more danger every second they failed at bringing all the fragments together.

The world of unknown colors, birds chirping every morning...

And Prowl's family.

He finally realized.

For colors would continue elsewhere if this place was blown off the map. Birds would sing tomorrow morning on the other side of the globe in blissful ignorance. As much as Prowl appreciated those things, could Prowl have really been driven by that alone?

No.

He smiled.


End file.
